Ne pas te regarder
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Je ne dois pas te regarder. Surtout pas. Tu n'es qu'un pouilleux, Weasley. C'est pour ça que je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder et de critiquer tous ces défauts qui font que je ne peux que te regarder tout le temps.


**Titre :** Ne pas te regarder

**Rating :** Bah... On va dire T

**Résumé :** Je ne dois pas te regarder. Surtout pas. Tu n'es qu'un pouilleux, Weasley. C'est pour ça que je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder et de critiquer tous ces défauts qui font que je ne peux que te regarder tout le temps.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Note :** C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, tiens ! J'imagine que c'est à force de lire Spirou (et de m'évertuer à prouver que oui, ils sont bien gays et en couple !) et de voir un roux et un blond ensemble que cette idée m'est venue. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p>« Drago ? »<p>

Le blond ne répondit pas à l'appel de sa camarade, Pansy Parkinson, trop occupé qu'il était à guetter l'arrivée d'un rouquin à la table opposée à la sienne, celle des Gryffondor.

« Drago, tu m'entends ? »

Mais ou était donc cette bande d'idiots ! Saint Potty, avec sa Sang-de-Bourbe d'amie de Granger. Mais surtout Weasley. Ou était Weasley ?

« Drago, ton café va refroidir...

- Rien à foutre, Pansy »

La brune soupira, lançant un regard las à Blaise, qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Pourquoi le serpentard avait-il tant besoin d'espionner le rouquin ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste lui ficher la paix ? Tous les matins, c'était la même chose. Drago attendait que Ron Weasley arrive dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ensuite, il y avait les habituels commentaires sur la « tenue déplorable à table » de ce dernier, sur « sa coiffure ridicule », « ses vêtements hideux indigne de son sang censé être pur »,...

C'était fatiguant.

« Ah ! Non mais vous avez vu cette dégaine ! Et dire qu'il se croit irrésistible depuis qu'il nous à battu au Quiddich la semaine dernière... C'est pathétique ! »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Et c'était reparti...

Le roux s'installa à sa place habituelle, et se servit généreusement avant de commencer à engloutir ce qu'il venait de mettre dans son assiette.

« Il n'a donc aucune manière ! Regardez-le s'empiffrer comme un porc ! C'est déplorable... »

Blaise et Pansy saluèrent Théo qui venait d'arriver, laissant Drago à son monologue.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut fini, ils se rendirent en cours de métamorphose.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent le célèbre trio. Drago sauta sur l'occasion.

« Alors Potty, encore avec la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu parles d'une équipe de vainqueurs ! »

Ron réagit immédiatement.

« Casses-toi, Malfoy !

- Ohh ! Au secours, la belette s'énerve ! Oh mon dieu ! J'ai peur »

Drago fit mine de s'évanouir avant de reprendre d'un ton rempli de mépris.

« Non, sérieusement, Weasley, comment peux-tu oser me parler. Tu n'es qu'un traître à ton sang.

- Ça vaut mieux que d'être un sale petit con dans ton genre ! Combien de personnes ton père a-t-il dépouillé ou tué récemment, la fouine ? Pas trop dur de dormir en sachant qu'on appartient à une famille de meurtriers sans scrupules ? »

Drago plaqua Ron contre le mur. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure menaçant aux oreilles du roux

« Attention à ce que tu dis, Weasley. Je te rappelles que mon père à les moyens de faire renvoyer le tien... »

Ron renifla avec mépris.

« Si tu crois que ça m'effrayes... Tu es pathétique Malfoy. Tu penses vraiment que tout le monde ne se soucies que de l'argent et de la soi-disant « pureté du sang » comme toi ? »

Drago et Ron se regardèrent dans les yeux. Bleu acide contre bleu froid. On pouvait presque voir le courant qui passait entre les deux paires d'yeux qui se toisaient. Tout ce qui était autour d'eux disparut, et ce regard sembla durer une éternité.

Drago ne pouvait juste pas détacher ses yeux de ceux du roux. Il avait besoin de le regarder. Constamment. Il savait que c'était malsain, mais il en avait besoin.

Le roux lui renvoyait à la figure quelque chose de lui qu'il détestait. Une part de lui qui haïssait. Cette image du blond méprisable envers tous appartenant à une famille méprisée par tous. Mais il avait besoin de le regarder. A travers le regard du roux, il voyait ces défauts qui l'effrayaient. Ces défauts contre lesquels il ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas lutter. Défauts qu'il attribuait lâchement au détenteur de ces yeux d'un bleu trop acide qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rabaisser pour faire taire ce dégoût de lui-même qui tordait son ventre lorsqu'il voyait Ron Weasley.

Il s'aperçut soudain que le roux avait fermé les yeux et que ses joues étaient légèrement rouges. Il remarqua aussi que leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Il rougit violemment à son tour, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine.

Ron rouvrit les yeux, sans doute sous l'effet de la surprise, en sentant une masse de chair contre sa bouche et le souffle soudain plus pressant de Drago entre ses lèvres.

Ils n'entendaient plus rien. Ni les murmures choqués, ni les cris, ni même le silence assourdissant qui suivit ce baiser impromptu. Ils étaient comme isolé dans leur monde, ou la haine grondante, l'amour refoulé et ou la peur de ces sentiments n'existaient plus. Un monde ou il n'y avait que la bouche et le regard de l'autre qui comptait. Il n'y avait ni Malfoy, ni Weasley. Juste Drago et Ron. Et leurs cœurs qui battaient un peu plus vite à chaque seconde qui passait durant lesquelles leurs lèvres étaient toujours scellées.

Plus rien ne comptait.

Drago se sentait bien. Il se sentait complet. Il se sentait heureux. Il se sentait aimé.

Il se sentait lui-même.

Il sentit le sourire du roux contre sa bouche, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient rouges et essoufflés.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais Drago lui flanqua une gifle monumentale pour le faire taire avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de Blaise, Pansy et Théo, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard brûlant accompagné d'un « pouilleux » retentissant.

Le roux le regarda tourner au bout du couloir, le sourire toujours aux lèvres en se frottant la joue, avant de tourner lui aussi les talons. Ils étaient bien trop compliqués pour être compréhensibles, mais ils s'en fichaient.

Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils se comprenaient mutuellement. Et qu'ils savaient se regarder.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Je ne suis pas sure que ça soit très clair, ni même très bien structuré... Mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur ces deux-la. Quelque chose ou on voit bien l'amour et la haine qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre... Enfin voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous, Chu.


End file.
